Tales of the Bat
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Mis en vente dès aujourd'hui chez Fleury et Bott,achetez le livre écrit par le Survivant!  Plongez-vous dans la biographie écrite par Harry d'un héro mort avec le mot ennemi étiquetté après ses éternelles robes noires...
1. Entrée en matière

**Lily!: Coucou tout le monde! IT WORKKKK! Si vous pouvez lire ceci c'est que j'ai ENFIN réussi à poster ma nouvelle fic après deux semaines de problèmes avec le site! Ça fait, pour le moment, près d'une semaine que j'essaie de poster quelque chose mais le site me fait vraiment c***r loll Alors voilà une nouvelle fic! Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment et la voilà enfin écrite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS! Bonne lecture :)**

**

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui était jour de fête chez les sorciers de la communauté d'Angleterre. Aujourd'hui on fêtait les cinq ans de la défaite de Voldemort. Le Chemin de Traverse était plus animé que jamais. Toutes les boutiques et échoppes offraient d'avantageux rabais et comme c'était jour férié et que personne ne travaillait, tout le monde c'était donné le mot pour venir fêter, magasiner et voir les amis et la famille. D'ailleurs, l'animation de l'allée marchande avait été confier aux propriétaires de chez Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, qui n'étaient null autres que Georges, Ronald et Ginny Weasley.

Dans l'arrière-boutique de la librairie Fleury et Bott, Harry Potter tournait comme un lion en cage. Dans moins d'une demie heure, soit à 15h00 tapant, les portes de la librairie laisseraient passé des hordes de sorciers venus acheter son livre. Ce qui rendait Celui-qui-a-survécu-vaincu-et-survécu-de-nouveau si nerveux c'est qu'il avait tenu a garder le titre du livre et ce qu'il racontait secret. Les gens de chez WhizzHard Books n'avaient pas été d'accord au début, mais Harry n'avait eu qu'a menacer d'aller se faire publier par Obscurus Book et ils avaient accepter. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que le héro du monde sorcier voulait publier un livre et ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser cela passer.

Harry était, à vrai dire, mort de trouille. Même ce vieux débrit de Voldy ne lui avait pas foutu autant la trouille. Mine de rien, Harry lançait aujourd'hui une véritable bombe sous forme de mots. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus n'était pas ce que la population en générale penserait, ça il s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette, mais ce que dirait ses amis, sa famille. Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Pendant les premiers mois de l'année qui venait de se terminée, Ron et Hermione l'avaient pratiquement harcelés pour savoir où il avait déménagé et savoir ce qu'il faisait. À bout de patience, il avait avouer du bout des lèvres qu'il écrivait un livre et qu'il s'était terrer dans un endroit secret pour pouvoir l'écrire en paix. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre et sachant combien Harry pouvait être buter quand il avait une idée dans la tête, ils avaient cessés de poser des questions.

Harry savait qu'Hermione comprendrait. Par contre, il pressentait une crise monstre de la part de Ginny et, probablement, de Ron. Mais au final, peu importait ce qu'ils diraient car il était fier du résultat et savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait.

Tout en essayant de dompter les pensées folles qui courraient dans sa tête, Harry alla flaner dans les rayons de la librairie pour se calmer. Rapidement, ses pas l'avaient mener dans la section des livres de potion. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait prit un tournant de carrière inattendu. Au lieu de devenir Auror comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, il s'était lancé la tête la première dans les études de potion en vu de devenir un maître et de remplacer le précédent maître des potions de Poudlard. Il avait fini ses études un an plus tôt, et selon ses professeurs il deviendrait avec les années un potioniste aussi agéris que Severus Rogue le fut. Harry avait sourit quand on lui avait dit cela, car Rogue avait été son model. Instantanément, dès qu'elle sut qu'il avait reçu son diplôme, McGonnagal lui avait envoyer une proposition d'embauche à laquelle il avait répondut qu'il ne pourrait prendre le poste que l'année suivante car il avait quelque chose de prévu pour celle qui débutait. Cette dernière avait acceptée sans poser de question, trop heureuse de se débarasser de l'incompétent qui avait prit la relève. Harry choisit finalement un vieux livre de potion qu'il emena à la table d'où il signerait des dédicaces et d'où il réponderait aux nombreuses questions afin de passer le peu de temps qui lui restait.

À 15h00 tapante, monsieur Fleury ouvrit la porte et Harry, de la table où il était dans le fond de la boutique, regarda avec un sentiment montant de panique la foule entrer dans la boutique. Après quelques secondes seulement, il remarqua plusieurs têtes rousses et une brune particulièrement reconaissable. Molly, Arthur, Georges, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie et Hermione étaient tous présent. Un frisson parcourut l'épine dorsale d'Harry a cause de sa nervosité. Clara, son agente, lui pressa gentiment la main avant de se lever et de réclamer le silence.

- Bonjours mesdames et messieurs! Dit-elle avec entrain et un sourire immense. Merci d'être venus en si grand nombre à ce lancement. Avant de laisser l'auteur présenter son œuvre j'aimerais vous en parler un peu. Je suis sans doute la première personne à avoir lut se livre et je ne peux pas vous cacher que ce livre est très sombre. J'ai également dû passer par-dessus mon orgueuil et mes préjugés afin de lire ce livre car c'est mon boulot. Et, mon dieu, je ne l'ai pas regreter! Je vous demande donc, à votre tour, de faire de même car dieu sait que vous devrez tous le faire si vous voulez lire le livre d'Hary! Ce livre vaut vraiment la peine d'être lut alors faites un effort! Sur ce, je laisse la parole à l'auteur de la journée, monsieur Harry Potter!

- Merci Clara! Répondit-il en se levant. J'aime bien ce que tu as dis Clara, car effectivement la plus part d'entre vous devrons passer par-dessus orgueuil et préjugés et laisser la curiosité prendre leur place afin de lire les pages que j'ai écrite. Mon livre n'est pas un roman, ni un conte, ni rien de fictionel. C'est une biographie en fait. Elle raconte l'histoire de l'un des héros de la guerre dont nous fêtons la fin aujourd'hui. Je vous vois chercher de qui cela peut bien s'agir. Ceux qui me connaissent personnellement doivent se dire :« Est-ce qu'il a choisi Sirius? Remus? Dumbledore?» Et bien je vous dirais d'arrêter de chercher car vous ne trouveriez pas, car le héro dont j'ai écris la biographie est mort avec l'étiquette d'ennemi accrochée à ses éternelles robes noires. Pendant presque toutes mes années à Poudlard, je l'ai détesté. Comme tout le monde sauf les élèves de sa maison, en fait. Mais j'ai changé d'avis quand il est mort pour me protéger de Voldemort, pour me donner l'ultime chance dont j'avais besoin pour pouvoir faire ce que tous vous attendiez de moi. Avant de mourire, il m'a transmit tous ses souvenirs et, aujourd'hui, cinq ans après sa mort je vous les tansmet à mon tour. J'ai appris à le connaitre à travers ses souvenirs et maintenant je suis fier de vous présenter mon livre aujourd'hui. Alors voilà, reprit-il après une petite pose, je vous présente aujourd'hui Tales of the Bat : Life and dead of Severus Rogue. Je sais que cela doit vous être un véritable choc après tout, la haine que l'on se portait à Poudlard était quasi légendaire, mais l'homme que j'ai appris a connaître à travers ses souvenirs est loin de l'immonde chauve-souris des cachots que vous tous avez connus. Je me fous totalement du fait que mon livre soit lut ou non. À vrai dire, s'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui le lisait pour moi j'aurais quand même fais ce que j'avais a faire. C'est-à-dire prouver au monde que Severus Rogue était un héro à la hauteur de Dumbledore ou de moi. Même bien meilleur que moi si vous voulez mon avis. Bref, merci de votre attention a tous et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Harry reprit place dans son siège devant une salle complètement silencieuse, choquée. Harry Potter, leur grand héro, avait écrit la biographie de ce traitre de Rogue? Harry avait presque envie d'en rire, mais il s'en absteint histoire de ne pas choquer d'avantage la population. Cependant, un sourire en coin typiquement serpentardesque apparut quand même sur ses lèvres. Il ballaya la salle des yeux un instant et rencontra le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Un sourire triste perlais sur les lèvres de son amie et il sut qu'elle avait déjà tout compris, comme toujours. Et c'est cette dernière qui donna le coup d'envoie de la cohu qui suivit. Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione passa à travers la foule, attrappa un exemplaire du lire et son sourire s'étira d'avantage en voyant la couverture. Un Severus Rogue la dardait d'un regard colérique, les bras fermement croisé sur la poitrine. Elle rigola doucement en posant le livre devant son meilleur ami afin qu'il lui écrive une dédicace.

- Tu es un méchant petit cachotié, Harry! Lui dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Disons simplement que ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que je pouvais aborder n'importe comment! Répondit-il en écrivant aux côtés de la dédicace déjà imprimée à l'intention d'Hermione.  
- C'est pas faux! Répondit-elle en grimaçant. Ne t'en fait pas pour aujourd'hui, je vais contenir la crise Weasley & Weasley, mais tu ne t'en sauvera pas indéfiniment…  
- Je sais, merci Mione! Lui souria-t-il en lui tendant son livre. Et c'est moi qui t'offre le livre! Ajouta-t-il en la voyant sortir son porte-monnaie.  
- Merci Harry! Lui souria-t-elle. J'ai hâte de le lire, sincèrement. Bonne chance! Lança-t-elle en rigolant alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Et comme si Hermione avait lançé un signal silencieux, le reste du monde se précipita sur la table pour tous pouvoir avoir un livre et l'autographe d'Harry Potter. Harry eu le temps de voir Ron et Ginny, et comme il l'avait prévu ils étaient tous les deux vraiment en colère. Il soupira en pensant à ce qui l'attendait et se jetta finalement corps et âme dans la signature de dédicace. Il lui sembla signer des miliers de livres, serrer des milions de mains et être pris en photo des miliards de fois. Alors qu'il sentait sa patience s'amenuiser dangereusement son regard tomba dans un regard d'acier qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Draco Malfoy, toujours aussi fiert et blond, se tenait devant lui et lui tendait l'un de ses livres.

- Ah là je dois dire que je suis surpris de te voir ici, Malfoy! S'exclama Harry en prenant le livre afin d'écrire quelque chose.  
- J'avoue que je n'avais vraiment pas prévue de venir te voir, Potter! Ricana l'Ex-serpentard. Mais je dois avouer également que tu as piquer ma curiosité! La biographie de mon parrain, vraiment?  
- Effectivement! Rigola Harry. Je pense bien que même toi tu seras surpris par bien des passages de ce livre!  
- Je le connaissais bien, mais effectivement il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore a son sujet! Répondit tranquilement Draco. Tu sais que le jours où tu mourra il te le fera payer?  
- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non! Qui sait? Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.  
- C'est une vrai honte, Potter! S'Exclama Malfoy en riant. Moi, Draco Malfoy, ennemie attitré du Survivant a vraiment hâte de lire ce fichu bouquin!  
- Et bien j'en suis ravis, Draco! Répondit Harry en appuyant sur le prénom. Quand tu l'aura fini, viens me voir je serais heureux de savoir ce que tu en pense!  
- Vraiment? S'exclama Draco, surpris. Et bien soit! Où pourrais-je te trouver?  
- À l'Impasse du Tisseur, répondit Harry dans un sourire, la dernière maison sur la gauche tout au fond de la rue. Tu dois connaitre non?  
- Effectivement, je connais! Répondit Malfoy avec son éternel sourire en coin. Ça été sympa de discuter civilement avec toi, Potter! Je dois maintenant te laisser, tes fans s'impatientes et j'ai de la lecture à faire! Et pour ton invitation, je n'y manquerais pas pour tout l'or du monde!  
- Oh! Rigola Harry. Tout l'or du monde vraiment? J'en suis touché alors! À bientôt Draco et bonne lecture!  
- À bientôt, Potter! Lança Malfoy, le nez dans le livre, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alors que Harry retournait à ses dédicaces, Malfoy lisait ce que Harry lui avait écrit. Il remercia un instant sa maîtrise de soi légendaire, car il passa a un cheveux de laisser tomber le livre sous la surprise. Sur la page de garde, Draco retrouva le message suivant.

_Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, Malfoy, mais j'en suis content. Je dois t'avouer que nos joutes verbales, et parfois physiques, m'ont manquées depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. Tu as été pendant sept ans une des constantes les plus importantes de ma vie et je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant alors merci d'avoir été dans ma vie. Et d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir été dans la sienne. Je crois pouvoir dire que maintenant je le connais mieux que personne et je sais que tu as été pour lui l'une des rares personnes qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie. Toi et moi avons été, en quelques sortes, sa rédemption et je sais qu'il aurait voulu nous voir amis. Alors je te propose de venir me voir à l'Impasse du Tisseur quand tu voudras et quand tu viendras je te tendrais ma main comme tu l'as fait il y si longtemps et, cette fois, se sera à toi de choisir si tu veux être mon ami! Bref en attendant ta visite, je te souhaite bonne lecture!_

_Ton ennemi préféré,_

_Harry Potter!_

Quand Draco eut fini de relire pour la dixième fois le message de Harry, il rigola et se promis de passer à l'Impasse du Tisseur dès sa lecture terminée! Il se promit également de refuser la main de Harry afin de la lui présenter lui-même plus tard! Que diable, il avait quand même une réputation à tenir! Un Malfoy propose toujours d'établire une relation! Il ne répond pas aux demandes! Satisfait de son plan, il éclata de rire et transplana finalement vers le manoir Malfoy, impatient de lire la biographie de son parrain.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione avait finalement réussi à calmer le jeu avec Ron et Ginny. Enfin pour le moment. Elle avait même réussi à les convaincres de lire le livre de Harry. Après tout, avait-elle dit, si leur meilleur ami avait écrit un livre sur Rogue c'est que cela devait valoir la peine d'être lut. Bon gré, mal gré, Ron et Ginny avaient tous deux empoigner les exemplaires du livre d'Harry qu'elle avait pris pour eux et s'étaient installés, dans le salon du Terrier, afin de débuter la lecture. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Hermione fit comme eux et s'installa confortablement dans un grand fauteuil et entrepris d'apprendre à connaître mieux Severus Rogue.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre au son d'un grognement de mécontentement. Ron, totalement plongé dans sa lecture, semblait profondément en colère envers l'un des personnages du livre. Voyant à peu près où il était rendu dans sa lecture, Hermione souria en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Rogue. Ginny, de son côté, avait un air profondément choqué. Hermione soupira, elle-même profondément désolée et choquée de ce qu'elle avait lut.

Partout, d'un bout à l'autre de l'Angleterre sorcière, les sorciers et sorcières lisaient le livre de Harry. Tous, à travers leur lecture, changeaient d'avis sur l'homme qui les avaient tous terrorisés pendant les cours de potion à Poudlard. Severus Rogue se révèlait à eux comme un homme infiniment plus complexe que la Chauve-souris des cachots que tous avaient connus. Et ils réalisèrent que Dumbledore avait toujours eu raison de lui faire confiance. Et ils réalisèrent qu'Harry avait raison, Severus Rogue était l'un des plus grand héros de cette foutu guerre.


	2. Préface

Tales of the bat 

Life and dead of Severus Rogue

Préface

Il y a cinq ans aujourd'hui que la guerre est finalement terminée. Cinq ans que Voldemort n'est plus. Que bien des gens ne sont plus. Je me suis dis qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne journée pour sortir en librairie mon livre, le livre que vous avez dans les mains, car avec lui vous apprendrez et comprendrez, enfin, qui était Severus Rogue. Plus j'y pense et plus j'en suis convaicue, « l'anniversaire » de la fin de la guerre est réellement la meilleure journée pour vous le présenter tel que je le connais maintenant.

Depuis que j'ai entâmée l'écriture de sa biographie, je me demande souvent quelle tête il fait là où il est en sachant que bientôt des miliers de sorciers liront son histoire. Il me semble parfois entendre ce grognement de mécontentement qui lui est propre ou même sa voix claquer un « Potter! » bien furieux. J'imagine que s'il avait encore été vivant il m'aurait étripé pour faire une chose pareil, mais certainement pas pour les raisons que vous pensez! Severus, je crois que maintenant je peux me permettre de l'appeler par son prénom, Severus donc n'apprécierait sans doute pas toutes les marques d'attentions, de gentillesses et pourquoi pas de tendresses qu'il aurait imancablement reçu après la parution de ce livre. Pas qu'il n'aimerait pas les marques en elles-mêmes car même lui aimait bien qu'on le félicite et l'encourage de temps à autres, mais Severus était quelqu'un de très secret, de très refermé sur lui-même et trop de reconnaissance aurait sans doute été trop dûr à suporter car, croyez-le ou non, il pensait ne pas mériter ce genre de marques d'affection. Seul Dumbledore avait réussi à percer suffisament la carapace de Severus afin de réussir à lui prodiguer les encouragement nécessaires.

Bref, ramenons-nous il y a cinq ans pendant un instant. Je suis désolé de vous ramenez là-bas pour plusieurs, mais c'est nécessaire pour que vous sachiez bien comment j'ai pu écrire la biographie de Severus. Donc il y a cinq ans déjà se déroulait la dernière grande bataille et j'en étais aux premières loges. À un moment de l'après-midi je me suis retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante, à Pré-aux-lard, en compagnie de Voldemort, de Nagini son serpent et de Severus. Je ne sais plus trop comment je me suis retrouvé là et ce n'est pas plus grave. Bref Voldemort était devant moi, son serpent à sa droite et Severus à quelque part entre nous deux sur la gauche. Comme à son habitude, Voldemort déblaterrait sur un nombre impressionnant de conneries sans aucune importance que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille car c'était Nagini qui retenait toute mon attention. Je devais tuer ce fichu serpent pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort car ce dernier avait caché une partie de son âme dans la bête.

Alors que je faisais marcher mes méninges à cent à l'heure afin de trouver comment tuer le serpent sans me faire instantanément tuer par Voldy, un mot est ressortit de la conversation, ou plutôt du monologue de Voldemort. Traitre avait-il dit sur un ton tellement…En fait je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire. Même ses mangemorts n'ont sans doute jamais entendut un ton aussi froid, dangereux et lourd de menaces venant de lui. J'ai ramené mon regard dans celui de mon ennemie et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vraiment eu peur de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Avant, bien sûr que j'avais peur de lui mais je savais sans vraiment savoir comment qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière moi pour me soutenir. Quelqu'un d'autre que le reste du monde sorcier évidament. Quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, qu'Hermione, que les Weasley, que Dumebledore, que McGonnagal, que Sirius, que Remus, que tous les autres qui m'ont pourtant été si précieux. Je savais que quelqu'un se tenait dans l'ombre des autres. C'était quelqu'un qui ne m'avait jamais clairement prodiguer des encouragement, quelqu'un qui sans doute faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à moi. Étrangement, c'est cette présence là qui m'a donner le courage dont j'avais désespérément besoin pour combattre le mal. Pendant six de mes sept années à Poudlard, j'ai sentis cette présence, cette personne qui veillait sur moi. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais été bien loin de moi dans tout les moments. C'est cette présence qui m'a aidé a tenir pendant la deuxième année quand tout le monde avait peur de moi parce que je parle le fourchelangue. C'est lui qui m'a soutenu en quatrième quand Ron c'est détourné de moi pendant le Tournois des trois sorciers. C'est lui qui m'a aider en cinquième après la mort de Sirius. C'est lui en sixième qui m'a aider en potions a travers son ancien livre. Et pendant la chasse des Horcruxes, c'est la haine que j'avais pour lui qui m'a soutenu.

Ramenons nous à la cabane hurlante voulez-vous? Donc c'est au moment où Voldemort a craché le mot traitre que j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il avait découvert que Severus était un espion pour l'ordre depuis presque toujours. Et, encore pire, c'est là que j'ai compris que cette présence qui m'avait tant aidée était la sienne. La présence dans l'ombre de mon professeur, ses insultes constantes étaient des invitations détournées à me surpasser, à me battre. Lui il avait compris que ce n'était pas en me maternant comme tout le monde le faisait que je deviendrais celui qu'ils attendaient que je sois. C'est à se moment là, en tournant mon regard pour rencontrer le sien que j'ai compris que ma vie sans lui perdait presque tout son sens. Parce qu'il avait toujours été là. Parce que je savais qu'il n'a jamais douter de moi. Parce que je savais que tout ce qu'il a fait il l'avait fait pour moi. Parce que j'en étais venu à aimer cette présence quasi fantômatique. Parce qu'il était sans doute l'une des rares personnes à finalement comprendre l'entièretée de qui j'étais, de qui je voulais être, de ce qui me hantais. Parce qu'il était le roc qui me permettait de rester debout. Parce que, finalement, le phare qui me guidait c'était Severus Rogue.

Quand mes yeux ont rencontrés le noir des siens, ce qui j'y ai vu m'a stupéfié. Pour la première fois, le regard de Severus était aussi expressif qu'un livre ouvert. Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas peur. Je pouvais voir qu'il était fier d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi. Je pouvais voir toute la fierté qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Je pouvais voir, aussi, sa tristesse de ne pas être là pour fêter la fin de la guerre, de ne plus être là pour moi. Mais surtout, c'est l'amour que j'ai vue dans ses yeux qui m'a bouleversé. À ce moment, j'ai su que Severus ne m'avait jamais détester et qu'en fait c'était bien tout le contraire. Ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas? J'ai vu dans ses yeux un amour pour moi à la hauteur de la prétendu haine qu'il a exibée pendant des années. C'est là que j'ai compris que les sentiments qui m'avaient troublés ces dernières années étaient tous pour lui. C'est à quelques minutes de sa fin que j'ai compris que je l'aimais tout autant.

J'ai toujours l'impression d'être resté plongé des heures dans ses yeux, mais la suite c'est passé très vite. N'oubliez pas que nous étions dans la même pièce que Voldemort! Notre échange silencieux n'est pas passé innaperçu aux yeux de Voldy et, fou de rage, ce dernier a lancé un sort de découpe très puissant en ma direction. Avec horreur, j'ai vue Severus se précipiter vers moi tout en pointant sa baguette sur Nagini qu'il emprisonna d'un sort. Le sort de découpe le toucha au moment où Voldemort transplanait dans un cris de rage.

J'ai été éclaboussé de son sang et il c'est écroulé dans mes bras. Le plus doucement possible je l'ai étendu au sol, posé sa tête sur mes genoux et l'ai supplier en pleurant de ne pas mourire. Et il m'a sourit. Seigneur, j'en ai encore le cœur qui chavire quand j'y pense. Voir Severus Rogue sourire est quelque chose de fascinant. Bref, il m'a sourit et a poser une main sur ma joue puis il a resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette dans son autre main et il a fait apparaitre un petit bocal de verre. Ensuite, il a pointé sa baguette sur sa tempe et en a sorti de longs fillins argentés. Un a un, il a mis ses souvenirs dans le bocal. Du premier au dernier. En fait presque. Quand il a eu fini il a sourit de nouveau malgré la douleur et m'a dit qu'il n'avait garder que le souvenir de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Que pour lui c'était bien suffisant. Voilà la dernière phrase qu'il m'eu dit.

« Soit heureux, Harry. Dit-il la voix enrouée, d'une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Soit heureux, vit ta vie et laisse enfin le passé derrière toi. Je serais toujours près de toi pour veiller à ce que tu ne fasse pas trop de conneries. Je t'aime tu sais…»

Et il a fermer les yeux. Définitivement. J'ai poussé à se moment là un hurlement de rage pure. La cage de cristale de Nagini a éclater et je lui ai lancé mon premier véritable impardonable. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette envie de faire mal, de blesser, de venger la mort cet homme qui fut tellement pour moi. Je me souviens également a quel point l'éclair vert de l'Avada Kedavra était particulièrement éclatant et que le souffle généré par le sort particulièrement puissant. Une fois Nagini mort, je suis retourner auprès de Severus dont le corps devenait déjà de plus en plus froid. Je lui ai fermer les yeux, embrasser le front et je l'ai remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, allant jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour que je puisse tuer ce stupide serpent. Je lui ai promis que je tuerais Voldemort pour lui, seulement pour lui. Vingts minutes plus tard, Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort, partait en poussière libérant le monde de sa tyranie.

J'ai gardé embouteillé les souvenirs de Severus pendant quatre ans. J'ai ouvert le bocal l'année passée, à l'aniversaire de sa mort. Il m'en a fallu du temps je sais, mais je savais également que ce que je verrais serait terrible et je devais m'y préparer. Je n'en ai jamais parler à Ron et Hermione, ni a Ginny. D'ailleur j'en profite pour m'excuser auprès de cette dernière. Je sais que tu m'aimais Gin' et que je t'avais dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Je sais que je t'ai blessée en te repoussant finalement et que je t'ai blessée encore plus en refusant de te donner mes raisons. Mais les voilà. J'aimais, et j'aimerais sans doute encore longtemps un homme que tout le monde détestait, vous trois les premiers, et qui avait donner sa vie pour moi. Je ne me sentais pas la force de vous le dire, ni a toi ni a ton frère ou a 'Mione. Ce fut sans doute le seul secret que j'eu envie de garder pour moi seul. Mais il était temps que la vérité sorte.

Au final, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ce que j'ai vue dans les souvenirs de Severus, c'est assez horrible. Maintenant je connais tout de cet homme et j'ai enfin pu cerner le mystère Severus Rogue. Dans les chapitres de ce livre, vous apprendrez à le connaître comme moi je le connais aujourd'hui. Je vous livre tous ses secrets aussi franchement que possible, mais la plus part du temps d'une manière assez crue et sarcastique, le tout enrouler dans un humour bien noire et grinçant à l'image de l'homme.

Je terminerais en disant simplement, merci Severus. Merci d'avoir toujours été là, dans l'ombre à veiller sur moi. Merci de m'avoir donner la force et le courage qui me manquait. Et surtout, merci d'être encore à mes côtés car je sens ta présence à tout instant. Merci, simplement.

Harry Potter.


	3. Entre amour et haine

Partie 1 : L'enfance

Chapitre 1.1 : Entre amour et haine

Toute histoire a un commencement et celle-ci ne fait pas exception. Tout commença par la rencontre entre Eileen Prince, une belle sorcière de sang pur, et Tobias Rogue, moldu et ignorant de notre monde. Les circonstances de leur rencontre demeurent encore vagues, mais d'après ce que l'on en sait, ils se seraient rencontrés par l'entre-mise d'amis commun. Comment, me direz-vous, une Sang pur pouvait avoir des amis en commun avec un moldu? Je vous répondrais que je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mais toujours est-il que ce fut le cas. Eileen et Tobias se sont rencontrés l'été de leurs dix-huit ans à une fête donnée par des amis.

Apparament, se fut un coup de foudre. Eileen et Tobias passèrent la soirée ensembles à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire et à danser. Quand vint l'heure de se séparer, ils convinrent tous les deux de se revoir rapidement. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Pendant tout l'été, Eileen s'éclipsa en secrèt du manoir Prince pour retrouver Tobias dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Pourtant, contrairement à elle, Tobias n'était pas vraiment beau. La peau presque jaunâtre, il avait de court cheveux noirs et gras. Il était grand et mince, presque maigre, avait un visage anguleux et son nez était crochu. Il avait tout du bad boy des mauvais quartier, et il en était un, mais malgré tout c'était de cet homme là qu'Eileen s'était éprise. Elle révèlerait un jours à son fils que c'était les yeux noirs et profond de son père qui l'avaient ensorcelée.

Eileen Prince, elle, était magnifique. Elle était grande et mince, la silhouette finement sculptée. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient soyeux et bien lisses. Son visage fin, ses yeux bleus et son sourire doux avaient fait d'elle, à Poudlard, l'une des plus belles femmes de sa promotion. Elle avait le maintient aristocratique de tout Sang pur. La seule image qui me vient à l'esprit pour illustrer sa façon de se tenir et de bouger tien en un nom. Malfoy. Eileen avait le même port altier que Lucius et Draco Malfoy. Image un peu hors contexte, mais elle aura le mérite de vous éclairer sur Eileen.

Bref, pendant tout l'été Eileen et Tobias se sont fréquantés. Eileen était au paradis. Tobias était toujours charmant avec elle lui apportant un bouquet de fleur a chaque fois, l'emmenait manger dans d'excellents restaurant et payait toujours pour elle. À la fin de l'été, alors qu'elle allait entrée à l'école de médicomagie afin de devenir infirmière, Tobias lui a fait la surprise de la demander en mariage. Eileen accepta sur le champ, scellant leurs destins à tout jamais.

Bien sûr, les parents d'Eileen refusèrent catégoriquement que leur fille épouse un moldu issu, qui plus est, de la classe ouvrière londonnienne. Ils menacèrent de la désériter, mais elle tint bon. Trois mois après la demande de Tobias, soit au mois de novembre Eileen devint madame Tobias Rogue et n'entendit plus jamais parler de ses parents. Mais ça, elle s'en foutait royalement car elle était enfin heureuse et croyait qu'elle le serait éternellement.

Quelques jours après son retour de voyage de noce, alors que Tobias travaillait à l'usine près de chez eux, Eileen se rendit à Gringotts et acheta un coffre. Elle y descendit avec un gobeblin et une fois dans le coffre elle y déposa simplement sa baguette magique. Elle avait choisit de vivre heureuse avec un moldu qui ignorait tout de son monde et elle souhaitait que cela en reste ainsi. Pour le moment du moins. Elle quitta par la suite rapidement la banque sorcière avec une petite clef dorée qu'elle passa sur une chaîne en or afin de la porter toujours autour du cou. Quand son mari lui demanda ce que déverouillait cette clef, Eileen sourit et lui dit que ce n'était qu'un vieux porte bonheur qu'elle avait retrouver dans son coffre a bijoux. Tobias lui sourit et ne posa plus de question.

À partir de ce jour là, Eileen Rogue vécut comme une moldu. Quelques mois après son mariage, elle se rendit dans une clinique médicale car elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques jours déjà. À sa grande surprise, on lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Folle de joie, elle annonça la nouvelle à son mari le soir venu. Mais à la grande surprise d'Eileen, Tobias ne sembla que passablement ravi de la nouvelle. Il n'aimait pas les enfants et ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en avoir alors, après une discution houleuse, ils convinrent que cet enfant à naitre serait le seul qu'ils auraient.

Le 9 janvier 1960, à 5h00 du matin, vint au monde un mignon petit garçon. Lors que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, Eileen plongea dans des iris plus noires encore que celle de son mari. Tellement noire que l'iris était presque indisociable de la pupille. Totalement envoutée par son fils, Eileen oublia instantanément l'absence de Tobias. Quelques instants plus tard, on lui demanda comment elle voulait nommer son fils. Severus, souffla-t-elle doucement, Severus Tobias Rogue.

En rentrant à la maison avec son fils, Eileen avait souhaitée ardament que la situation s'arrange avec Tobias. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais les mois de sa grossesse avait été dificiles. Plus elle avançait en semaine, plus Tobias devenait irritable pour un oui ou pour un nom. Malheureusement, ce fut le début de la fin.

La famille Rogue vécut, pendant les quatres premières années de Severus dans une paix précaire. Tobias réussissait à supporter son fils car ce dernier était un enfant particulièrement calme et posé, du moins en sa présence. Eileen, elle, était dévouée corps et âme à son fils, mais se gardait bien de le montrer à son mari. Pendant les rares moments où elle pouvait se perdre dans ses pensées, Eileen regrètait le temps où ses parents étaient là pour la conseiller. À la naissance de Severus, elle était allée les voir au manoir Prince, mais ils refusèrent de lui parler. Trois mois plus tard, ils étaient retrouvés mort dans leur manoir. Eileen eut la surprise de voir que malgré tout, ils lui avaient légés tous leurs avoir. Elle fit tout mettre dans son coffre, y compris les clefs du manoir, et continua sa vie de femme moldu.

Sa vie s'était révellée être loin du conte de fée dont elle rêvait. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'avoir des regrets était son merveilleux fils. Severus était un gamin intelligent et débrouillard. Il prenait toujours soin de sa maman et, quand ils sortaient au parc, il lui faisait toujours un joli bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein? Severus, alors âgé de 4 ans, était un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil et souriant. Il était intelligent, calme et très sociable. Par contre, tout cela c'est un peu gâché par la suite.

Vers l'âge de cinq ans, Severus fit preuve pour la première fois de magie. Souvenez vous que Tobias ignore toujours que sa femme est une sorcière. Heureusement, cet incident put être couvert par un habile mensonge d'Eileen. Voilà donc ce qu'il c'est passé. Severus jouait seul au salon au moment où Tobias et Eileen y sont entrés. Il devait être près de 9h00 du soir et comme Severus avait manger un morceau de gâteau au chocolat comme dessert, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les deux époux se figèrent devant le spectacle. Des blocs de constructions et des petites voitures vollaient dans tous les sens. Un petit bonhomme Lego passa d'ailleurs à un cheveux de se crasher sur la tête de Tobias. Le phénomène ne dura que quelques seconde, car à la seconde où Severus remarqua la présence de ses parents tous les jouets retombèrent au sol. Présentant une crise venir de son mari, Eileen s'empressa de le rediriger vers la cuisine, de lui servire une bière et une part de gâteau au chocolat. Quand Tobias lui demanda ce qui venait de se passer d'une voix vibrante de colère, Eileen haussa les épaules en disant qu'il ne c'était rien passé d'extra-ordinaire. Tobias rétorqua que leur fils faisait voller ses jouets et Eileen éclata de rire en disant à son mari que les bières qu'il s'était envoyé derrière la cravate avec ses amis lui avait donné beaucoup d'imagination.

Tobias sembla gober l'expliquation, mais l'incident vint définitivement briser leur mariage déjà bien ébranler. Dans les mois qui suivirent, les incidents magiques se multiplièrent et Eileen fut vite à court de bobars crédibles. À contre cœur, elle fini par avouer à son mari ce qu'elle était vraiment.

C'est sans doute le premier véritable souvenir clair de Severus. Il n'avait que cinq ans après tout, mais se souvenir là c'est graver au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Caché sous le buffet de la salle à manger, Severus observa ses parents discuter. Ou plutôt se battre, littéralement. Pour la première fois dans la petite vie de Severus, il vit sa mère se mettre véritablement en colère lorsque son père les traita de monstre. Une haine féroce brillait dans les yeux de Tobias Rogue et Severus était pétrifier de peur sous le buffet alors que Eileen faisait fièrement face. Elle avait été à Griffondor que diable!

À un moment de la «discution», Tobias empoigna fermement le bras de sa femme. Si fermement que ses ongles entrèrent dans la peau nue de la femme laissant voir de minces filets de sang. Eileen se dégagea et lança un regard effrayé à son mari. Une lueur malsaine valsait dans ses yeux quand il vit le sang sur le bras de celle qui fut sa femme. Severus, toujours sous le buffet, était complètement terrifié.

À ce moment là, je crois qu'on peut dire que Tobias est devenu fou. Il lança son poing au visage d'Eileen en répétant toujours le mot monstre comme une litanie. À chaque «monstre», venait un coup. Après quelques instants seulement, Eileen saignait abondament du visage car sa lèvre était complètement éclatée, son nez probablement cassé, ses yeux étaient bouffis, plusieurs petites coupures sur le visage étaient apparues. Et plus elle saignait, plus Tobias frappait. Bientôt, il délaissa le visage autrefois beau de la femme pour lui frapper dans les côtes. Après quelques coups, alors qu'Eileen s'était effondrée par terre, il la releva et l'envoya valser contre le mur de la cuisine avec une force étonante. Le craquement sonore d'un os qui se brise résonna dans la pièce comme un coup de canon. Du moins c'est ainsi que Severus le perçu. Le bruit sembla exiter d'avantage Tobias qui recommença, encore et encore, à balancer sa femme sur tout ce qui se trouvait là. Les murs, le contoir de la cuisine, la table, le buffet où se cachait Severus… Quand Eileen s'effondra aux pieds du meuble et qu'elle vit son fils, elle lui murmura rapidement de ne pas sortir, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'elle était désolée.

Dix minutes plus tard, Eileen Prince reposait morte, sur la table de la cuisine, avec un couteau de boucher en traver de la gorge alors que Tobias regardait un match de foot comme si de rien était. Imaginez la scène. Severus, cinq ans, se trouve toujours sous le buffet. De là où il est, il ne peut pas apercevoir le dessus de la table, mais il voit le bras droit de sa mère pendre mollement dans le vide et le sang couler de la table et s'étendre jusqu'à lui. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il trouva le courage de sortir de là. Seulement, pour pouvoir le faire, il devait mettre ses petites mains blanches d'enfant dans le sang rouge et poisseux de sa mère qui maculait le sol partout autour.

Une fois tiré de sous le buffet, les deux pieds nus toujours dans le sang, il s'approcha de sa mère en pleurant à chaude larme. Le seul être dans se monde à l'avoir aimer était mort à cause de son paternel. Pendant un long moment, le petit garçon ne pu que regarder le cadavre de celle qui fut sa mère. Tobias s'en était tellement donner à cœur joie qu'Eileen Prince était méconaissable. D'autant plus pour un gamin de cinq ans.

C'est Tobias qui le sortit de sa contemplation morbide. Alors qu'il sortait du salon pour venir se chercher une autre bière, il trouva le petit debout près de la table, les pieds dans le sang et les mains ainsi que ses vêtements couverts de la substence. Tobias pensa un instant faire porter le chapeau au gamin, mais il se rapella que Severus n'avait que cinq ans alors personne ne le croirait. Alors Tobias s'approcha rapidement de Severus, le regard malveillant. Il attrapa le gamin par le col et le leva à la hauteur de ses propres yeux.

- Regarde bien le corps de ta salope de mère, Severus! S'exclama Tobias, la voix polaire. Si tu dis quoi que se soit à qui que se soit, je te jure que tu iras la retrouver! Et que tu auras aussi mal qu'elle, t'as compris? T'AS COMPRIS? Hurla-t-il en n'obtenant aucune réponse.  
- Ou..oui…murmura la petite voix de l'enfant.  
- Maintenant disparait de ma vue! Grogna-t-il en le déposant sans douceur. Va te laver pour retirer toute cette merde rouge et va au lit.

Sans rien dire de plus, Severus courut vers l'étage en pleurant. Dans la salle de bain, il n'osa pas se regarder dans la glace et entrepris de se débarbouiller tant bien que mal tout seul. Finalement, après avoir réussit, il alla dans son lit. Plus tard, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui pelte dans la cours arrière. Severus regarda par la fenêtre pour voir son père jetter le corps de sa mère dans un trou puis le reboucher. Pleurant de plus belle, le gamin retourna se coucher.

Le corps d'Eileen Prince est rester dans la cours arrière de l'Impasse du Tisseur pendant près de quinze ans. Peu de temps après sa sortit de Poudlard, Severus fit ce qu'il fallait pour offrit une sépulture décente à sa mère et fit payer à son père ce qu'il avait fait. Mais cela est le sujet d'un autre chapitre que vous lirez plus loin. Pour l'instant, la mort d'Eileen signa la fin de l'enfance de Severus, la disparition de sa gentillesse et de sa sociabilité et l'arrivé d'une haine féroce pour les moldus. Alors que sa mère le prédestinait à Griffondor, son père l'envoya à Serpentard.


	4. Moments difficiles

Partie Un : L'enfance

Chapitre 1.2 : Moments difficiles

Après la mort d'Eileen, Severus se retrouva seul avec son « très cher » père. Maintenant débarasser d'Eileen, Tobias pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du petit. Bien décider à faire comme bon lui semblait, il s'appliqua très fort à faire sentir au gamin qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Et il y arriva fichtrement bien.

Un soir qu'il était complètement bourré, Tobias entra dans la chambre de Severus et le réveilla en le jettant en bas de son lit. Il attrapa les couvertures et l'oreiller d'une main et la chevelure du gamin d'une autre et les descendit tous à la cave. À partir de maintenant, c'était là que Severus dormirait et passerait le plus clair de son temps. Il ne pourrait en sortir que pour faire les tâches ménagères et les repas. Et pendant les mois qui ont suivit c'est ce que fit Severus. Il montait faire le déjeuné de son père puis redescendait jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parte. Une fois cela fait, il devait remonter faire le ménage, le repas puis redescendre le temps que son père serait là pour manger. Et le même manège reprenait l'après-midi. Et les soirées, Severus les passaient à pleurer l'absence de sa mère. Cela a durer jusqu'à ce que Severus atteigne l'âge de neuf ans. Oh, et j'allais oublier! Quand Severus ne faisait pas les choses au goût de Tobias, se dernier frappait allègrement son fils, laissant à se dernier le soin de ramasser les tâches faites avec son propre sang…

Quand j'ai vu ces souvenirs-là, j'ai dû me sortir prestement de ma pencine. La voix de Tobias qui gueulait à Severus que sa mère n'avait été qu'une pute, une bonne a rien s'était mise à sonner comme celle de mon oncle Vernon disant que mes parents n'étaient que de pauvres assistés sociaux sans morale et sans valeur alors qu'il claquait joyeusement sa ceinture sur mon dos de gamin de six ans. Et oui, le héro du monde sorcier n'a pas eu l'enfance dorée que vous imaginiez tous. Malfoy, je suis certain que ça t'en bouche un coin! Comme Severus, j'étais considéré comme un monstre par la sœur moldu de ma mère, son mari et leur fils. Comme Severus, je faisais office d'elfe de maison. Comme Severus, je n'avais pas de chambre, mais comme la maison de mon oncle n'a pas de sous-sol moi je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier. Et jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne me chercher pour m'emener à Poudlard, j'ignorais que j'étais un sorcier. J'ignorais que mes parents avaient été des héros. J'ignorais qui j'étais, tout simplement.

Et il en fut de même pour Severus. À force de se faire répéter qu'il était un monstre, le petit Severus le crut. Il ignorait que ce qu'il était capable de faire était normal pour lui. Il ignorait qu'il avait le droit de vivre et d'être heureux comme tout les autres. Et comme il n'avait aucune raison véritablement valable de vivre, et donc de chercher à vivre heureux, Severus se laissa docilement faire par son père.

Un des souvenirs de son enfance m'a particulièrement marqué…Severus avait sept ans. En fait c'était son anniversaire, le jour de son septième anniversaire. Évidament, Tobias ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau si ce n'était que son absence. Tobias était partit depuis quelques jours en voyage et ne devait revenir que dans trois ou quatre jours. Tout ce qu'il avait laisser comme consigne c'était de tenir la maison propre. Alors qu'il aurait put sortir demander de l'aide, ou simplement sortir se promener, aller au parc qu'il aimait tant, il resta enfermer dans la maison, roulé en boule sur sa pauvre paillasse de la cave. Ce soir là, mort de faim, le gamin remonta à la cuisine dans le but d'aller chiper quelque chose à manger de mieux que ce qui lui était habituellement dédier. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une belle pomme rouge. Il la prit, la regarda un instant et l'approcha finalement, tout doucement, de sa bouche.

Alors qu'il allait mordre dans le fruit, il reçu un violent coup derrière la tête qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et la pomme. Franchement hébété, Severus se retourna pour rencontrer le regard furibon de son père qui tenait une batte de baseball dans la main. Effrayé, Severus essaya de se reculer pour fuir son père mais son dos rencontra rapidement le contoir l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Avec horreur, Severus a vu son père lever la batte de nouveau et cette fois-ci, le coup l'atteignit en plein ventre lui coupant le souffle. La batte le frappa encore trois fois, bien que Severus n'en fut pas totalement conscient. Après un moment, son père arrêta de frapper et se pencha vers Severus et lui parla.

- Tu touches encore une seule fois ce qui n'est pas à toi, le monstre, et je te tue! Sursura-t-il d'un ton horrible. Tu as compris?

Un simple gémissement lui répondit mais Tobias le prit pour un oui. Ne souhaitant quand même pas perdre son esclave personnel, Tobias attrappa sans ménagement l'enfant et l'emmena dans un hopital. Il joua a la perfection le père mort d'inquiétude qui avait sauver son petit garçon d'une bande de voyous qui le tabassait. Croyant à son histoire, personne n'a poser d'autres questions et Severus rentra chez lui avec un plâtre au bras droit et ordre de ne rien faire pendant deux semaines. Ça son père s'en ficha et deux jours plus tard, Severus repris les tâches ménagères malgré sa douleure.

Cette partie de la vie de Severus me touche particulièrement car mon enfance à été très semblable à la sienne. À la mort de mes parents mon parrain, Sirius Black, a été accuser du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, de douze moldus et de haute trahison pour avoir vendu mes parents à Voldemort. Bref, ça je ne vous l'apprend pas et, même si vous le savez, je tiens encore une fois à préciser que Sir' n'y était pour rien et que le véritable traitre était Pettigrow. Bref, comme Sirius est allé à Azcaban malgré la défence de Dumbledore, il ne me restait que la sœur de ma mère comme famille. Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, a toujours été jalouse de ma mère. Jalouse de sa beauté, de sa gentillesse, de ses pouvoirs magiques, de son intelligence et de l'homme bien qu'elle a épouser. Quand on ma laissé chez elle, elle a vue en moi le punching ball parfait pour se venger de ma mère. Pendant les dix premières années de ma vie, j'ai vécu en enfer. Depuis l'âge de quatre ans, peut-être cinq, je faisais toute les corvées, mangeais à peine, vivait à peine. Et quand cela n'allait pas, mon oncle Vernon me corrigeait durement. Alors que mon cousin Dudley devenait énorme a force de trop manger et recevait trente-sept cadeaux à son anniversaire, moi je n'avais que la peau sur les os et portaient des vêtements trois trop grands pour moi.

Cependant, ce que je trouve de plus horrible dans l'enfance de Severus c'est que les mauvais traitements lui venait de son père! Son propre père! L'être qui devait le protéger et l'aimer était responsable de ses blessures, de ses cicatrices! D'ailleurs, après avoir vu ces souvenirs, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas su contrôler ma magie et tout les portraits de Tobias qui se trouvait dans la maison ont violament pris en feu. Et, au lieu de les éteindres, j'avoue avoir lancer un sort de protection sur les murs et les objets alentours afin de regarder les portrait de ce monstre craqueler, boursouffler, noircir et finalement disparaitre avec une fascination morbide. Pour ceux qui se demanderait pourquoi j'avais des portraits de Tobias dans ma maison c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'habite l'Impasse du Tisseur depuis un an.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Heureusement, un rayon de soleil est apparut dans la vie de Severus. C'était l'été et Severus était au parc. Il avait neuf ans et avait pris l'habitude de faire le mur l'après-midi et de venir se promener à l'ombre des arbres. Ce jour là, Severus est tombé sur une petite fille. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui, mais elle était toute petite, menue. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux flamboyants retenu par une haute queue de cheval et elle portait une petite robe d'été blanche. Ce qui avait attirer Severus c'était les pleurs de la fillette. Il s'approcha d'elle pour constater qu'elle pleurait devant un chaton qui semblait mort. Quand elle le vit, elle tourna vers Severus un regard vert émeraude remplis de larmes. Le chaton s'appellait Mr. Cat, lui apprit-elle d'une petite voix. Il était à elle, elle l'avait reçu en cadeau, mais il s'était sauvé par la porte et le temps qu'elle le rattrape elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Un gros chien l'avait mordu et l'avait tuer net. Bouleversé par l'histoire, Severus s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main douce sur le chaton. Il le caressa doucement et, à leur grande surprise, le chaton émit un petit miaulement, se releva, s'étira et courut se frotter contre sa maîtresse. La fillette prit le petit chat dans ses bras, le serra très fort et se tourna vers Severus pour lui faire un énorme sourire. De sa voix flutée elle lui dit :

- Merci milles fois! Dit-elle en riant. Pour te remercier, je fais de toi mon meilleur ami! Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, moi c'est Lily. Lily Evans.  
- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Lily. Répondit Severus, encore abasourdi. Moi c'est Severus Rogue!  
- Alors tu veux bien être mon meilleur ami hein Sev? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- Bien sûr! Répondit-il en lui souriant doucement.

Lily est effectivement devenu la meilleure amie de Severus. Ce ne fut pas sans embuches et batailles, mais Lily avait un tel caractère qu'elle persévéra suffisament pour finalement réussir à passer les barrières de Severus et devint son amie. Pendant les trois années qui suivirent, Severus retrouvait Lily tout les jours pendant l'été et les week-end quand cette dernière allait à l'école. Il se fit prendre à faire le mur plus d'une fois, se fit corriger à chaque fois plus durement, mais Lily était devenu d'une telle importance dans sa vie qu'il recommençait toujours. Il en vint même à s'élever contre Tobias.

C'était l'été et Lily fêtait cette journée là, le 31 juillet, son onzième anniversaire. Évidament, elle avait invité Severus et ce dernier avait accepté malgré l'interdiction de Tobias de sortir la voir. Grâce à sa magie qu'il avait en partit apprise à contrôler, Severus avait réussi à créer un jolie pendentif pour la jeune fille. Alors que Severus allait sortir par la porte de la cave, son père l'attrapa par le col et le projeta à l'autre bout de la salle en lui hurlant qu'il ne retournerait pas voir la petite traînée qui lui servait d'amie. Contre toute attente, Severus c'est rebellé. Il s'est redressé de toute sa hauteur alors qu'habituellement il courbait l'échine devant Tobias. Son regard noir est devenu vraiment mauvais et Tobias fut projeter contre un mur par une force invisible. Severus s'approcha de lui et le domina de toute sa hauteur.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais, tu m'entend, plus jamais de la traiter de traîné où tu vas comprendre que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec toi ces dernières années! Menaça-t-il de cette voix froide qui ferait sa marque de commerce. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent parce que tu le regrèteras!  
- Je ne te laisserais pas me désobéir, Severus! Gronda Tobias en se relevant. Je ne te laisserais pas aller dans ton école de monstres!  
- NE REDIT JAMAIS ÇA! Hurla Severus alors que Tobias était de nouveau projeter contre un mur. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur comment je mène ma vie est-ce que c'est bien claire? Ajouta-t-il.

Severus se détourna, la tête haute et le dos droit, et gagna la sortie alors que Tobias demeurait à terre. Quand il arriva au parc quelques minutes plus tard, il fit un sourire resplendissant à son amie qui lui répondit par la pareille, sachant qu'il s'était enfin sortit de la tyranie de son père. Ils passèrent une très belle journée dans se parc, et évidament Lily adora son cadeau. Ensembles, ils passèrent la journée à s'imaginer comment serait Poudlard, cette école pour sorciers où ils iraient tous deux dans moins d'un mois. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, Severus se sentait heureux, pleins d'espoirs et de projets. Mais surtout il se sentait libre.

Franchement, quand je suis sortis de ma pencine après ce souvenir là j'ai applaudis à tout rompre et but un verre à la santé non seulement de Severus, mais également à celle de ma Lily. Tout ce que j'ai vue sur elle est fidel à ce qu'on m'en avait dit et j'en suis vraiment fier. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle fut dans la vie de Severus même si tout doit se gâcher plus tard. Vous vous demandez surment, pour la plus part en tout cas, comment je peux parler de la petite Lily ainsi. C'est simple, après Poudlard Lily Evans c'est mariée comme beaucoup de ses amies. Elle est devenue madame James Potter. Lily Evans était ma mère.

Enfin, voilà l'essenciel de l'enfance de Severus, l'essenciel des dix premières années de sa vie. À mon avis, tous cela nous aide à comprendre déjà plusieurs choses au sujet de Severus Rogue. D'abord sa haine des moldus. Avec le père qu'il a eu, avec ce qui c'est passé sous ses yeux, on comprend bien pourquoi il a dévelloppé cette haine. Bon, j'entend déjà d'ici Ron dire que j'avais connu a peu près la même chose et que je n'étais pas devenu une ordure de Serpentard pour autant. Encore une fois je vais vous surprendre, mais j'ai littéralement supplier le choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard. Je ne voulais pas me ramasser dans la maison de Voldemort, mais avec le recul j'ai compris que j'y aurais eu ma place et que je m'y aurait sans doute plut! D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demander ce qui se serait passer si j'avais serré la main de Draco Malfoy le soir de mon arriver à Poudlard. Peut-être que le début de haine que je sentais en moi envers les moldus se serait développé? Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai dévellopé mon côté Griffondor plutôt que celui Serpentard qui m'a permis de ne pas les haïrs? Enfin, c'est le genre de questions auxquels je n'ai pas de réponses, mais je crois qu'effectivement c'est notre différence de maison, à Severus et moi, qui nous fais diverger sur ce point là. Haha! Vraiment, imaginer Severus avec les couleurs de Griffondor me fait bien rire parce qu'en bout de ligne Severus est un véritable Serpentard, mais l'un de ceux, trop rares, qui peuvent porter leurs couleurs avec fierté! Enfin, c'est mon avis!


End file.
